17 Listopada 2003
TVP 1 06:00 Wiadomości 06:03 Telezakupy 06:15 Kawa czy herbata; w tym Wiadomości 6:30, 7:00, 7:30 08:00 Wiadomości 08:12 Pogoda 08:15 Woronicza 17 08:25 Moda na sukces; odc. 2060; serial prod. USA 08:50 Słoń Beniamin; - Nowy mieszkaniec ZOO; serial animowany prod. niemieckiej 09:15 Budzik; program dla dzieci 09:45 Kolory; program dla dzieci 10:00 Cedric; - Dziadek gotuje; serial animowany prod. francuskiej 10:10 Renata; - Dubler; serial animowany prod. angielskiej 10:25 Na kłopoty Bednarski; odc. 3 - Złote runo; 1986 serial TVP; reż: Paweł Pitera; wyk: Stefan Friedmann 11:15 ZUS radzi; magazyn 11:30 Gladiatorzy drugiej wojny światowej; SAS cz. 2; (Gladiators of World War II); 2001 serial dokumentalny prod. angielsko-amerykańskiej 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes; rolniczy program informacyjny 12:20 Kontrasty - świat, ludzie, pieniądze 12:25 Rolnictwo na świecie 12:45 Plebania; odc. 349; serial TVP (STEREO) 13:10 Plebania; odc. 350; serial TVP (STEREO) 13:35 Sprawa dla reportera; program Elżbiety Jaworowicz 14:10 Szansa na życie 14:25 Tajemnice podwodne; odc.1 -Torpedownie; reportaż Wojciecha Kmiciewicza 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Kalejdoskop; magazyn 15:35 Kontrowersje; program publicystyczny 16:00 Rower Błażeja; program dla młodzieży 16:25 Moda na sukces; odc. 2060; serial prod. USA 16:50 Sportowy Express 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Gość Jedynki 17:40 Klan; odc. 756; telenowela TVP 18:05 Magazyn olimpijski - Echa stadionów 18:40 Wrzuć Jedynkę 19:00 Wieczorynka; Tabaluga; - Miły gość; serial animowany prod. niemieckiej 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:06 Pogoda 20:20 Miej oczy szeroko otwarte; Tramp i dyktator; 2002 film dokumentalny prod. niemieckiej 21:25 Sensacje XX wieku; D-day cz. 2; program Bogusława Wołoszańskiego i Adka Drabińskiego 22:20 Szept prowincjonalny; -Żywcem z krypty; magazyn 22:45 Hit kultury; - "Dekalog" piętnascie lat później; magazyn 23:15 Monitor Wiadomości 23:30 Biznes raport; magazyn ekonomiczny 23:40 Dobre książki; magazyn 00:10 Aktorskie klany: Daniel i Rafał Olbrychscy; Dzieje mistrza Twardowskiego; 1995 baśń filmowa prod. polskiej (97'); reż: Krzysztof Gradowski; wyk: Daniel Olbrychski, Rafał Olbrychski, Rafał Królikowski, Jerzy Bończak, Agnieszka Różańska, Maryla Rodowicz 01:50 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 07:05 Studio urody; program popularyzujący zdrowy styl życia 07:15 Dwójka Dzieciom; Plecak pełen przygód; odc. 3; serial prod. polsko-fińsko-niemieckiej 07:40 Dwójka Dzieciom; Kangurek Hip-Hop; - Borsuk; serial animowany dla dzieci 07:45 Dwójka Dzieciom; Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka; - Konkurs śpiewu; serial animowany dla dzieci 08:00 M jak miłość; odc. 142; serial TVP /stereo/ 08:50 Pytanie na śniadanie; magazyn tym Panorama: 9:00, 10:00, Prognoza pogody:9:30 10:25 Kabaret Moralnego Niepokoju przedstawia; "Bo to nie ma co" (2); (STEREO) 11:15 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza; - Smak Lotaryngii 11:45 Animals; magazyn 12:10 Wędrówki przyrodnicze; - Lisie interesy; (Wildlife on One); serial dokumentalny prod. angielskiej; wyk: David Attenborough (narrator) 12:40 Telezakupy 13:00 Panorama 13:15 Złotopolscy; odc. 393 - Mały senator; telenowela TVP 13:40 Mroczny rycerz; odc. 26 - Shameer; (Dark Knight); 2000 serial fantastyczno-przygodowy prod. angielsko-nowowzelandzkiej zgodą rodziców; wyk: Ben Pullen, Charlotte Comer, Peter O'Farrell, Cameron Rhodes i inni 14:30 To twoja droga; Marcin i Szymek; reportaż 15:00 Nazizm - to się może powtórzyć; odc. 3 - Droga do wojny; serial dokumentalny prod. angielskiej; reż: Laurence Rees 16:00 Panorama 16:23 Pogoda 16:30 Film dla niesłyszących; Na dobre i na złe; odc. 155; serial prod. TVP 17:25 Arcydzieła Polskiego Dokumentu; Muzykanci; film dokumentalny Kazimierza Karabasza 17:35 Arcydzieła Polskiego Dokumentu; Kostka cukru; film dokumentalny Jacka Bławuta 17:50 PROGRAM LOKALNY 18:30 Panorama 18:56 Pogoda 19:05 Śpiewanie na ekranie; teleturniej muzyczny (STEREO) 19:45 Jeden chrzest; reportaż Małgorzaty Biesiady 20:05 M jak miłość; odc. 172; serial TVP /stereo/ 20:55 Kochaj mnie; telenowela dok. prod TVP 21:25 Wyznania lekarzy i pielęgniarek; (Confessions of Doctors and Nurses); film dokumentalny prod. angielskiej 22:00 Panorama 22:20 Sport-telegram 22:28 Pogoda 22:40 997-magazyn kryminalny; program Michała Fajbusiewicza dla dorosłych 23:10 Zabójstwo na zlecenie; cz. 2; (Contract for Murder); 1993 film sensacyjny prod. USA (89') dla dorosłych; reż: Marvin J. Chomsky; wyk: Cybill Shepherd, Ken Olin, Christopher McDonald 00:45 Ekstradycja 3; odc. 5; 1998 serial sensacyjny prod. polskiej; reż: Wojciech Wójcik; wyk: Marek Kondrat, Witold Dębicki, Janusz Gajos, Piotr Machalica 01:45 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 Wrocław 6.50 Przegląd gospodarczy 7.15 Telezakupy 7.30 Kurier 7.45 Fakty 8.00 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam 8.30 Kurier 8.40 Prognoza pogody 8.45 Gość dnia 9.00 Dzieci różnych bogów 8 9.30 Kurier 9.35 Prognoza pogody 9.45 Trylogia marsylska 5 - film fab. 10.30 Kurier 10.40 Prognoza pogody 10.45 Sprawa na dziś 10 - film fab. 11.15 Gość dnia 11.30 Kurier 11.40 Prognoza pogody 11.45 Młodzież kontra 12.30 Kurier 12.35 Historia gospodarki światowej 2 - film dok. 13.30 Kurier 13.45 Prognoza pogody 13.50 Agrobiznes 14.00 Od niedzieli do niedzieli 14.30 Kurier 14.40 Prognoza pogody 14.45 ZUS radzi 3 15.00 Molly 13 - film fab. 15.30 Kurier 15.40 Prognoza pogody 15.45 Przedszkolandia 16.15 Fakty 16.25 Pogoda 16.30 Kurier 16.40 Prognoza pogody 16.45 Rozmowa dnia 17.00 Przegląd gospodarczy 17.30 Kurier 17.45 Prognoza pogody 17.50 Super Trójka 18.00 Fakty - wydanie główne 18.25 Pogoda 18.30 Kurier kulturalny 18.45 Prognoza pogody 18.45 Czas na bajkę 19.00 Europa tu 19.30 Telezakupy 19.45 Rozmowa dnia 20.00 Telekurier 20.30 Kurier 20.45 Studio pogoda 20.50 Echa dnia 21.15 Eurotel 21.30 Kurier gospodarczy 21.40 Prognoza pogody 21.45 Fakty 21.55 Pogoda 22.00 Gość dnia 22.10 Sportowe Fakty 22.15 To jest temat 22.30 Kurier 22.45 Kurier sportowy 22.55 Studio pogoda 23.05 Kochankowie mojej mamy - film fab. 0.40 Witaj, to my 5 1.05 Zakończenie programu Polsat 6.00 Piosenka na życzenie 6.45 TV Market 7.00 Power Rangers (45) - serial SF 7.30 Pokemon - serial animowany 8.00 Zawód szpieg (7) - serial sensac. (powt.) 9.00 Bar bez granic - reality show 9.30 Idol 3 Extra - program rozrywkowy 10.15 Bar bez granic - reality show 11.00 Bar bez granic - gorące krzesła - reality show 12.30 Z kamerą wśród ludzi - talk show 13.35 Twój lekarz - magazyn 13.45 Wystarczy chcieć - magazyn medyczny 13.55 Power Rangers (48) - serial SF 14.20 Pokemon - serial animowany 14.45 Miodowe lata 9 (121) - serial komed. (powt.) 15.45 Informacje 16.10 Interwencja - reportaż 16.30 Zawód szpieg (8) - serial sensacyjny 17.30 Hugo Express - program dla dzieci 17.55 Bar bez granic - reality show 18.30 Informacje, Sport 19.00 Prognoza pogody 19.15 Awantura o kasę - teleturnej 20.15 Bar bez granic - reality show 21.00 Samo życie (280) - serial obyczajowy 21.30 Studio LOTTO 21.40 Megahit: Wulkan - 111m katastroliczny, USA 1997 23.45 Biznes Informacje 0.05 Prognoza pogody 0.10 Graffiti - program publicystyczny 0.25 Bumerang - program publicystyczny 1.00 Zakończenie programu TVN 5.20 Uwaga! 5.40 Prawdziwa miłość 44/90 6.30 Telesklep 7.10 Córka przeznaczenia 101/110 8.00 Ścieżki miłości 150/219 8.50 Action Man 6/26 - serial anim. 9.15 Telegra - teleturniej 10.15 Telesklep 11.15 Polowanie na mysz - komedia 13.15 Na Wspólnej 186 - serial obycz. 13.45 Action Man 6/26 - serial anim. 14.10 Brzydula 104/169 - telenowela 15.00 Nikita [47/96[ - serial USA 16.00 Fakty 16.10 Córka przeznaczenia 102/109 17.00 Kropek 17.10 Prawdziwa miłość 45/90 18.00 Rozmowy w toku 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.45 Uwaga! 20.10 Na Wspólnej 187 - serial obycz. 20.40 Chwila prawdy 22.00 Usterka - serial fab.-dok. 22.30 Maraton uśmiechu 23.00 Fakty Wieczorne 23.25 Fakty, ludzie, pieniądze - mag. 23.55 Co za noc 6/9 - magazyn 0.25 Multikino - magazyn filmowy 0.55 Co za tydzień - magazyn 1.20 Nic straconego TV 4 6.10 Strefa P - mag. 6.35 V Max - mag. 7.00 Muzyczne listy - mag. 8.00 Super Mario Bros - serial animowany 8.30 Robocop - serial anim. 9.00 Zwariowany świat Malcolma (11) - serial 9.30 Droga do sławy (2) - serial obyczajowy 10.30 VIP wydarzenia i plotki 11.00 Cud miłości (36) - telenowela, Peru 11.45 TV Market 12.00 Strefa P - magazyn 12.30 Diagnoza morderstwo (58) - serial 13.30 Muzyczne listy - mag. 14.30 Xena, wojownicza księżniczka - serial 15.30 Super Mario Bros - serial animowany 16.00 Robocop - serial anim. 16.30 Cud miłości (37) - serial komediowy 17.30 Reba (21) - serial 18.00 Drogówka - mag. 18.30 Idol 3 extra 19.00 Dziwny traf (12) - serial sensacyjny 20.00 Anioł ciemności (10) - serial sensacyjny 21.00 Dziennik 21.20 Informacje sportowe 21.27 Prognoza pogody 21.30 Informator prawny 21.45 Głowa rodziny - anim. 22.15 Bobby kontra wapniaki - serial animowany 22.45 Przygody Fry'a w kosmosie - serial animowany 23.15 Tragikomiczne wypadki z życia Christophera Tltusa (12) - serial 23.45 Wewtadzywspomnleń - dramat, Hongkong 1999 1.35 X Laski 2.05 Muzyczne listy 2.55 Informator prawny 3.10 Strefa P 3.35 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 6.45 Telesklep 7.30 Drew Carey Show (27) - serial, USA 8.00 Alf (66) - serial, USA 8.30 Tajemnice pocałunku (85) - telenowela, Meksyk 9.20 Cena miłości (21) - telenowela, Meksyk 10.15 Łamisłówka 11.05 Mission Impossible (24) - serial, USA 12.00 Mała księżniczka (33) - telenowela, Meksyk 12.55 Telesklep 14.25 Tajemnice pocałunku (86) - telenowela 15.20 Cena miłości (22) - telenowela, Meksyk 16.10 Norman w tarapatach (12) - serial, USA 16.40 Alf (67) - serial, USA 17.10 Mortal Kombat (10) - serial sensacyjny, USA 18.10 Mission Impossible (25) - serial, USA 19.10 Drew Carey Show (28) - serial, USA 19.40 Norman w tarapatach (13) - serial, USA 20.10 Niebo nad Louisianą - film obyczajowy, USA 2001 22.10 Brygada ratunkowa (22) - serial, USA 23.10 Miłość ponad wszystko - film obyczajowy, USA 1997 1.05 Niebo nad Louisianą - film obyczajowy, USA 2001 2.50 Koniec programu TV Polonia 06:00 Wiadomości 06:03 Krajobraz Polski; Perła bez oprawy - portret województwa lubelskiego; reportaż 06:15 Kawa czy herbata; w tym Wiadomości 6:30, 7:00, 7:30 08:00 Wiadomości 08:12 Pogoda 08:15 Woronicza 17 08:25 Klan; odc. 747; telenowela TVP; wyk: Tomasz Stockinger, Agnieszka Kotulanka i inni 08:45 Eurotel; magazyn 09:00 Kolorowy świat Pacyka; odc. 6 - Pacykowo; serial animowany dla dzieci 09:05 Wehikuł czasu; - Dzielny rotmistrz Michałko; program dla młodych widzów 09:30 Rodzina Leśniewskich; odc. 1 - Przeprowadzka; 1978 serial TVP; reż: Janusz Łęski; wyk: Krystyna Sienkiewicz, Krzysztof Kowalewski, Barbara Krafftówna, Tadeusz Kwinta 10:00 Panorama 10:05 Laboratorium; magazyn 10:25 Pomorskie pejzaże historyczne; - Trzygłów z Chrystusem 10:45 Warownie pogranicznych szlaków; - Będzin; program Leszka Wiśniewskiego 11:00 Panorama 11:05 Od przedszkola do Opola; - piosenki z repertuaru Jacka Kaczmarskiego (wydanie specjalne); program rozrywkowy 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Sensacje XX wieku; - Decydująca bitwa cz. 1; program Bogusława Wołoszańskiego i Adka Drabińskiego 13:00 Doktor Murek; odc. 2; 1979 serial prod. TVP; reż: Witold Lesiewicz; wyk: Jerzy Zelnik, Krystyna Janda, Krystyna Adamiec, Maria Ciesielska 14:00 Ojczyzna-polszczyzna; - Po wsze czasy; program prof. Jana Miodka 14:15 Kochaj mnie; telenowela dok. prod TVP 14:40 Z kapitańskiego salonu; magazyn 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 "Słodkiego, miłego życia" - Kombi-Sopot 2003; koncert 16:00 Klan; odc. 747; telenowela TVP; wyk: Tomasz Stockinger, Agnieszka Kotulanka i inni 16:25 Widzieć daleko, widzieć wysoko-Stella Maris - reportaż 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Sportowy Express 17:20 Gość Jedynki 17:35 Wehikuł czasu; - Dzielny rotmistrz Michałko; program dla młodych widzów 17:55 Zgadnij odpowiedz; program dla dzieci 18:00 Rodzina Leśniewskich; odc. 1 - Przeprowadzka; 1978 serial TVP; reż: Janusz Łęski; wyk: Krystyna Sienkiewicz, Krzysztof Kowalewski, Barbara Krafftówna, Tadeusz Kwinta 18:25 Berliński express; magazyn 18:40 Obserwator wojskowy; magazyn poświęcony tematyce militarnej 19:00 Św.Jacek na Korsyce; reportaż 19:15 Dobranocka; Kasztaniaki; - Kto co wie, a kto nie; serial animowany dla dzieci 19:30 Wiadomości 19:59 Sport 20:06 Pogoda 20:10 Klan; odc. 747; telenowela TVP; wyk: Tomasz Stockinger, Agnieszka Kotulanka i inni 20:30 Doktor Murek; odc. 2; 1979 serial prod. TVP; reż: Witold Lesiewicz; wyk: Jerzy Zelnik, Krystyna Janda, Krystyna Adamiec, Maria Ciesielska 21:35 Sportowy tydzień; program publicystyczno-informacyjny, dotyczący aktualnych wydarzeń sportowych 22:05 Kochaj mnie; telenowela dok. prod TVP 22:30 Tam gdzie jesteśmy; ...w Ojczyźnie brakło miejsca...; reportaż Aleksandry Kapsy 23:00 Panorama 23:20 Sport-telegram 23:23 Prognoza pogody 23:30 Sprawa dla reportera; program Elżbiety Jaworowicz 00:00 Pegaz; magazyn kulturalny 00:25 Monitor Wiadomości 00:40 Biznes raport; magazyn ekonomiczny 00:45 Gorączka; program Waltera Chełstowskiego i Małgorzaty Domagalik 01:15 Kasztaniaki; - Kto co wie, a kto nie; serial animowany dla dzieci 01:30 Wiadomości 01:57 Sport 02:02 Pogoda 02:10 Klan; odc. 747; telenowela TVP; wyk: Tomasz Stockinger, Agnieszka Kotulanka i inni 02:35 Doktor Murek; odc. 2; 1979 serial prod. TVP; reż: Witold Lesiewicz; wyk: Jerzy Zelnik, Krystyna Janda, Krystyna Adamiec, Maria Ciesielska 03:35 Sportowy tydzień; program publicystyczno-informacyjny, dotyczący aktualnych wydarzeń sportowych 04:05 Kochaj mnie; telenowela dok. prod TVP 04:30 Tam gdzie jesteśmy; ...w Ojczyźnie brakło miejsca...; reportaż Aleksandry Kapsy 05:00 Sprawa dla reportera 05:35 Monitor Wiadomości 05:50 Biznes raport; magazyn ekonomiczny 06:00 Zakończenie programu CANAL+ Żółty 08:30 Cicha woda - komedia Niemcy/Wielka Brytania/USA 2000 10:00 Wśród nocnej ciszy - dramat psychologiczny Polska 1978 12:00 Diabelski młyn - filmy animowane 12:35 Łapu capu - magazyn 12:50 Nie przegap 13:00 Rozstanie z Kubą - film dokumentalny Hiszpania 2002 15:05 Ostatni rozdział - dramat Francja/Polska/Belgia 1997 16:50 Dalej już nie pójdzie 17:05 Lantana - thriller Niemcy/Australia 2001 19:05 Przyjaciele 9 (2) - serial kom. USA 19:30 Aktualności filmowe - magazyn 20:00 Teren prywatny - thriller USA 2001 21:30 Przekleństwo wyspy - film kryminalny USA/Francja/Kanada 2002 23:25 Tożsamość mordercy - film sensacyjny USA 2003 01:00 Balanga - dramat Polska 1993 02:20 Intymność - dramat GB/Francja/Niemcy/Hiszpania 2000 Europa Europa 14:00 Gdyby Wersal mógł mi opowiedzieć - dramat Francja 1953 16:55 Dobrze znaczy źle - komedia Włochy 1974 18:50 Dzikie kwiaty - dramat Wielka Brytania 1989 20:00 Milimetr od serca Włochy 2001 20:30 Czas Cyganów (1) - film obyczajowy Jugosławia 1989 21:25 Rocznice - z życia Gesine Cressphal (1) - miniserial Niemcy 2000 23:00 Śmiertelne lato - dramat Francja 1983 01:15 Zachmurzony raj - komedia Rosja 1991 Cartoon Network 06:00 Miś Yogi - serial dla dzieci USA 06:25 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego - serial dla dzieci USA 06:50 Musze opowieści - serial dla dzieci Kanada 1999 07:15 Tom i Jerry - serial dla dzieci 07:40 Laboratorium Dextera - serial dla dzieci USA 1996 07:55 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial dla dzieci USA 2002 08:10 Mroczni i źli - serial dla dzieci USA 2001 08:25 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial dla dzieci USA 2001 08:40 Strażnicy czasu - serial dla dzieci USA 2001 08:55 Chojrak - tchórzliwy pies - serial dla dzieci USA 1997 09:10 Johnny Bravo - serial dla dzieci USA 1997 09:25 Jam łasica - serial dla dzieci USA 1999 09:40 Laboratorium Dextera - serial dla dzieci USA 1996 10:05 Tom i Jerry - serial dla dzieci 10:30 Zwariowane melodie - serial dla dzieci 10:55 Flintstonowie - serial dla dzieci USA 11:20 Jetsonowie - serial dla dzieci 11:45 Scooby Doo - serial dla dzieci 12:10 Atomówki - serial dla dzieci USA 1998 12:35 Laboratorium Dextera - serial dla dzieci USA 1996 13:00 Ed, Edd + Eddy - serial dla dzieci USA 1999 13:25 Chojrak - tchórzliwy pies - serial dla dzieci USA 1997 13:35 Mroczni i źli - serial dla dzieci USA 2001 14:00 Strażnicy czasu - serial dla dzieci USA 2001 14:25 Kosmiczna rodzinka - serial dla dzieci 14:45 Atomówki - serial dla dzieci USA 1998 15:10 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial dla dzieci USA 2001 15:35 Flintstonowie - serial dla dzieci USA 16:00 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? - serial dla dzieci USA 2002 16:30 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial dla dzieci USA 2002 17:00 Laboratorium Dextera - serial dla dzieci USA 1996 17:30 Ozzy i Drix - serial dla dzieci USA 2002 18:00 Chojrak - tchórzliwy pies - serial dla dzieci USA 1997 18:30 Tom i Jerry - serial dla dzieci 19:00 Zwariowane melodie - serial dla dzieci 19:30 X Men - serial anim. USA 1997 19:50 Samuraj Jack - serial dla dzieci 20:15 Liga sprawiedliwych - serial dla dzieci 20:35 Nowe przygody Jonny'ego Questa - serial dla dzieci Fox Kids 06:00 Bob Budowniczy - serial anim. 06:10 Bob Budowniczy - serial anim. 06:25 Piotruś Pan i piraci - serial dla dzieci 06:50 Oggy i karaluchy - serial anim. 07:10 Pokémon - serial anim. 07:30 Nowe przygody Lucky Luka - serial anim. 07:55 Odlotowe agentki - serial dla dzieci 08:15 Spiderman - serial przyg. 08:35 Hamtaro - serial dla dzieci 09:00 Zły pies - serial dla dzieci 09:25 Dzieciaki z klasy 402 - serial dla dzieci 09:45 Inspektor Gadżet - serial przyg. 10:10 Denis rozrabiaka - serial anim. 10:35 Świat według Ludwiczka - serial anim. 10:55 Sąsiedzi - serial dla dzieci 11:05 Pokémon - serial anim. 11:25 Nowe przygody Lucky Luka - serial anim. 11:45 Odlotowe agentki - serial dla dzieci 12:10 Spiderman - serial przyg. 12:35 Hamtaro - serial dla dzieci 13:00 Zły pies - serial dla dzieci 13:25 Dzieciaki z klasy 402 - serial dla dzieci 13:45 Inspektor Gadżet - serial przyg. 14:10 Denis rozrabiaka - serial anim. 14:35 Świat według Ludwiczka - serial anim. 14:55 Sąsiedzi - serial dla dzieci 15:05 Hamtaro - serial dla dzieci 15:30 Medabots - serial anim. 15:50 Sąsiedzi - serial dla dzieci 16:00 Nowe przygody Lucky Luka - serial anim. 16:25 Odlotowe agentki - serial dla dzieci 16:45 Odlotowe agentki - serial dla dzieci 17:10 Ach, ten Andy - serial dla dzieci 17:35 Spiderman - serial przyg. 18:00 Pokémon - serial anim. 18:20 Tajne akta Psiej Agencji - serial anim. 18:40 Odlotowe agentki - serial dla dzieci 19:00 Ach, ten Andy - serial dla dzieci 19:25 Jak dwie krople wody - serial dla dzieci 19:50 Świat według Ludwiczka - serial anim. 20:10 Wunschpunsch - serial przyg. 20:35 Nowe przygody Lucky Luka - serial anim. 21:00 Incredible Hulk - serial przyg. 21:20 X-Men - serial anim. 21:40 Kleszcz - serial anim. 22:00 Fantastyczna czwórka - serial anim. 22:20 Motomyszy z Marsa - serial anim. 22:40 Incredible Hulk - serial przyg. 23:00 X-Men - serial anim. 23:20 Kleszcz - serial anim. 23:40 Shin Chan - serial anim.